when you cried
by Vampsfamous99
Summary: Hari itu berbeda dari hari jaga IGD biasanya. Korban tembakan beruntun, rentetan nyawa yang melayang dari tangan mereka. Jun menghampiri Joshua yang terluka oleh realita yang terasa tak nyata. / Seventeen AU Fanfiction. supposed to be friendship but. just but.


Disclaimer: Seventeen is a korean boyband from Pledis Entertainment, and the characters aren't their real personality or anything at all. Coba saya yang punya, Junshua bakal ada performance duo atau stage bareng lagi

.

.

*}-{*

.

.

Jun melepaskan sarung tangan lateks yang ia kenakan. Bau darah dan karet masih menempel di tangan, sayang sekali tak bisa ikut terlepaskan. Tangan yang sama, menepuk punggung yang menguyu lesu.

"Maaf, tolong sampaikan pada keluarga yang menunggu, Shua." Jun mengambil sarung tangan baru untuk dipakai, mengucurinya lagi dengan alkohol.

" _Shits,"_ Joshua mengumpat entah untuk perintah Jun atau pada kenyataan yang mesti ia sampaikan ke keluarga.

Pandangan Jun teralih para dokter dan suster IGD berlarian dengan peralatan pertolongan pertama. Sirene ambulans serta kepolisian melengking-lengking, seakan merobek langit dengan jerit tangis disusul roda-roda ranjang pasien yang didorong sampai IGD.

Jun sesaat memperhatikan Joshua keluar ke ruang tunggu. Seragam operasi masih bersimbah darahnya mengundang pekik seolah tercekik. Joshua mengucapkan sebuah nama, sepasang orang tua menghampirinya.

Joshua mengajak sepasang orang tua itu duduk di kursi yang setiap paramedis tahu benar, adalah kursi vonis. Menggenggam tangan keduanya, menatap mereka dengan penyesalan.

Junjuga sama saja. Ini bukan pertama kali untuk mereka mengatakan. Ekspresi tiap-tiap dari mereka pasti berbeda, tapi rasanya sama.

"Kami sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, tidak bisa menyelamatkan putri Anda berdua."

Jun tidak akan melakukan yang seperti Joshua lakukan, memeluk kedua orang tua itu dan menjadi sandaran. Paling ia hanya berdiri, hampa serta merasa berdosa menatapi mereka yang terluka tanpa pernah bisa mereka obati.

"Jun- _ah_ ," Jeonghan yang baru datang dengan rambut berantakan, menepuk bahunya, "kata Seungcheol- _ie_ , ada empat belas pasien baru. Penembakan kedua terjadi di lokasi berbeda."

"Berapa pasien menuju ke sini?" Jun kehilangan hitungan telah berapa wajah berlumur darah yang hidup atau mati di meja operasinya.

"Ke IGD RS kita, terima sepuluh yang kritis. Empat lagi dirujuk ke RS lain karena kondisinya tidak kritis. Dari dua puluh korban pertama yang RS ini terima, nanti juga enam pasien lagi dirujuk ke RS lain." Jeonghan mencuci tangan sesteril mungkin walau tergesa-gesa.

Jun mengingat gelombang korban pertama yang memecahkan keheningan subuh di IGD. Polisi-polisi itu entah bodoh atau apa, semua korban yang penembakan massal pertama yang tidak mati di tempat, dilarikan ke RS terdekat.

Dokter jaga hanya ada dua. Dirinya dan Joshua, ditambah hanya empat suster lain. Mereka kalang kabut menerima dua puluh orang. Panggilan dadakan pada seluruh dokter serta suster disiarkan.

"Pelakunya mantan tentara veteran," kata Jeonghan, seakan bisa membaca kemarahan Jun yang tak bisa tersuarakan. "Jangan heran kenapa tembakannya fatal, kebanyakan di bagian kepala dan jantung. Katanya, pelaku mati menembak kepala sendiri."

Dari dua puluh pasien pertama, hanya delapan yang berhasil diselamatkan. Entah bagaimana mereka ke depannya, mungkin akan digiring ke meja sidang karena banyak nyawa melayang. Tidak banyak dokter dan suster jaga; kelalaian untuk selalu siaga di tiap waktu; tidak lagi bisa mengadili pelaku.

"Kalau mau, kauajak Shua juga untuk beristirahat, gih," saran Jeonghan. "Sekarang ada aku dan yang lainnya. Kami akan memenangkan kejar-kejaran dengan malaikat maut ini."

Jun tersenyum tipis. Tidak tulus. Mengangguk singkat, bergegas menghampiri Joshua yang tergugu di ruang tunggu.

Mengetahui Joshua hanya berdiri linglung menyaksikan kekacauan IGD dan isak-tangis orang-orang, Jun menggamit tangan sahabatnya. Ia menggiring Joshua keluar menuju tangga darurat. Sayup-sayup perpecahan dan tangisan menyusup sampai ke sini.

Joshua mengempaskan diri ke tangga darurat, meninju dinding. Kepala tertunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar keras. Jun pura-pura tidak mendengarkan sedu-sedan sang kawan.

"Semua itu bukan salahmu," kata Jun dengan nada menekankan.

Joshua beralih membenamkan wajah di kedua lutut, tidak menanggapi.

Jun perlahan duduk di sisinya. Sekali menepuki. Memandangi tembok semen membosankan, menghirup bau apak sekat-sekat tangga darurat yang membuat pengap, mendengarkan gegap-gempita serta rintik airmata para anggota keluarga.

"Buat apa susah-payah hidup-mati kuliah medis, kalau malah nyawa di depan mata pergi begitu saja?" Suara Joshua mengandung kegetiran dan kepahitan lebih banyak daripada amarah.

"Jangan lupakan ada masa saat kita berhasil menggagalkan upaya malaikat maut menjemput seseorang." Jun menatap deretan tangga, mendengarkan gaung tangis yang menggantung di keheningan tangga darurat.

"Harusnya aku masuk akademi militer atau kepolisian, sebelum mereka terluka, trauma, sampai di sini bahkan mati, aku bisa mencegah penjahatnya." Joshua mengusap-usap kasar wajahnya.

Jun menyentil pelan pelipis Joshua. Menguraikan tangan Joshua yang terkepal. Ia menatap sahabatnya dalam-dalam, tak sadar tatapannya menanar.

"Tidak." Jun menggeleng perlahan, tercekat. "Aku tidak mau ada lagi yang datang ke meja operasiku cuma karena berada di tempat yang salah, ditembak mantan tentara gila, kejang hebat terus muntah darah hanya untuk menarik napas terakhir kali di meja operasiku."

Jun meraih sahabatnya dalam pelukan. Kali ini membenamkan wajah di bahu Joshua. Matanya memanas merasakan Joshua perlahan balas memeluk, menepuk punggungnya.

Rasanya seperti waktu diputar kembali, ke beberapa waktu lalu ketika mereka berada di tempat yang sama, Jun yang lebih dulu memeluknya ketika ia merosot ke lantai. Tak sanggup melihat jenazah adik kecilnya ditutupi kain putih oleh perawat.

"Aku teman yang tidak keren, ya, Shua?" Jun tertawa pelan. _Menyakitkan._

"Kapan kau pernah?" Joshua mendengkus, kali ini lebih geli.

Well, Jun kan tidak perlu tahu, sosoknya saat serius menghadapi pasien dan meja operasi—untuk Joshua pribadi—terlihat sangat tampan.

Jun melepaskan pelukan. Menyengir nakal—dan membuat degup jantung Joshua bertalu-talu—seraya mengusap rambut hitamnya ke belakang. "Aku yakin tiap melihat aku habis keluar dari kamar mandi terus bercermin, nah, itu definisi ketampanan—"

"Kusumpahi pasienmu yang gadis bahkan pemuda manja makin banyak, biar kau makin menderita!" Joshua meninju punggung lengan rekan dokternya, protes lebih keras ketika Jun balas menjitak kepalanya.

"Dasar Pendengki, itu juga berlaku untukmu." Jun meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke kepalan tangan Joshua, tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo balik membantu Jeonghan- _ie_ dan yang lainnya, Jun- _ie_! Kita kejar-kejaran lagi dengan malaikat maut."

Bagi Jun, serasa waktu diputar kembali ketika melihat senyuman seperti matahari di waktu ufuk terbit di wajah Joshua.

Seolah mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja selama Joshua nyengir dengan dua gigi kelinci mengintip di pagar bibir yang selalu ingin Jun cium sayang seketika itu juga, kendati ia tahu senyum mereka pasti _mati lagi_ jika Joshua atau dirinya mesti sekali lagi menyampaikan kabar duka pada sebuah keluarga.

.

.

 _As if you hold every aesthetic drops of rain in your eyes_


End file.
